Into the Future
by teamwinchester86
Summary: Cass sends the boys somewhere unexpected to find out something that will impacted their lives as they know them and there are a couple surprises along the way... Big surprises! I suck at summaries.. Please read!
1. Meeting Her

**Set in season five after My Bloody Valentine.. Character thoughts are in italics .. I hope you guys like it and comments please.. Sorry if there's any mistakes in my writing too.. Thanks 3**

Into the future… 

Present day

Dean and Sam were in another cheap hotel in Ohio just a week after Sam's detox from the demon blood episode thanks to Famine… They found a simple case which was just a simple salt and burn bones of a angry sprite haunting the town.. They already were done with the case and were packing up to head of the town.. Sam was sitting at the round table on the far end of the cheap hotel room him with his laptop open waiting for Dean to check them out.. Then about five minutes later, Dean was back grabbed his bag and said" lets hit the road" as he started towards the door.. He hasn't really talked to Sam for the past week and Sam knew exactly why. Then they both heard flipping of wings and they both turned to see Castiel standing there.

Dean: " What the hell Cass? Where have you been it's been a week you just like disappeared."

Cass: " I have to send you and Sam somewhere.. So you can try and fix something from happening.." looking at Sam and Dean

Dean: " What are you talking about Cass?" with a confused look with his eye brows up and looked at Cass

Sam: "Yeah Cass… what's going on? Where do you need to send us and stop what?"

Dean: " we're already trying to stop enough Cass.. WHAT IS IT NOW? Practically yelling now

Cass: " I'm sorry but you have to go.."

Those words were the last words Dean and Sam heard before they landed hard in the middle of a alley way and they saw someone coming and hid behind a wall behind we they stood … Dean looked at Sam and said " Where the hell are we Sam, it doesn't look like anywhere we've been zapped to before.. It looks like now well 2010.." Then Sam looked at his bother with a confused look and looked around and said" yeah it does… shush.. Look dean." The person they saw coming before was in front of them, it's was a young girl maybe 16 or 17 from the look of her from the side. She had blonde hair, thin and dressed in jeans and a jacket that looked too big for her… She couldn't see them they were out of sight behind the stone wall but they could see her.

Dean: whispering to Sam " who is she?"

Sam: " I don't know man but she looks familiar though I don't know but she does."

Then a man with brown hair and tall stepped out of the shadows in front of the girl, he walked up to the girl who braced her self ready to fight if need be. The man said to the girl " I'm looking for Sam Winchester" The girl answered " Well you're looking at her buddy." The man was confused " you aren't Sam Winchester.. Wait a minute you look like someone…:" The girl said" Yeah sorry everyone looks like someone that's called genes, dude." Then the man said " Wait a minute, you look like Dean Winchester a lot actually.. You're his kid aren't you.." Then the girl looked at the man and said " yeah maybe I am , maybe I'm not. What is it to you.. Do you have the gun I asked for or what?" Then the man looked at the girl and said " You're definitely his kid you look and act too much like him not to be.. Yes I have the gun for you and by the way your uncle was evil.." As soon as that came out of this mouth the girl punched the man in the face which knocked him down and kicked him. She said " No he wasn't you dick go to hell ." and she started running off down the alley . Sam and Dean both looked at each other..

After a few minutes the man got up and walked off where he came from bleeding.. Then Dean and Sam both went to follow the girl.. As they were walking

Dean: " Sam what the hell is going on? I have a kid maybe or maybe not… we must be in the future right.."

Sam: " I don't know , man.. This is weird and yeah it must be the future.. But that would explain why she looks familiar to me. Her name is Sam too that's weird , Man. Even if you had a kid why would you name her Sam"

Then Dean was gonna say something but they came around a corner to a dirty road and they found the girl sitting on the ground next to the impala and she looked pretty upset with her head in her hands . They both looked at each other for a second, then the girl got up, wiped the tears away and said " What the hell, who are you? You're my dad and uncle but not my version I guess you could say .." Then the girl grabbed a gallon of water from the window of the impala and water came splashing at Dean and Sam before they could do anything.

Dean: with his hands up " Hey we're from 2010 okay, Kid.. We're not demons or anything."

Girl Sam: " Well show me then Give me your arm… believe I'm not a demon either." and she drank some of the holy water.." see!"

Dean put out his arm and she pulled out a silver knife.. Then Dean said I'll do it." Then he cut his arm and nothing happened.

Girl Sam: " Okay then.. I'm guessing Cass zapped you two guys here then.. Right?"

Dean: " Yeah he did.. Cass is still around? What year is it?"

Girl Sam: smiled and said " Yeah Cass the pain in the ass angle is still around and it's 2030. Far in the future huh?" as she laughed

Then she looked at Sam who was just staring at her and she looked at him and said " Yeah I know I look like my dad, huh? Bobby said I am 90% my dad and like maybe 10 % my mom…"

Dean: " so I had a daughter huh?"

Girl Sam: " yes you did.." then she looked at Sam " Hey you okay over there you look pale?"

Sam: " yeah I'm fine.." with a smile.. Then dean looked at him and nodded him head knowing it's was the effects from a week ago.

Girl Sam: " So Da.. Dean you freaking out yet? " with a smile and then he looked at her and she said" Oh yeah you are I can see it."

Then her cell phone started ringing and she told dean hold on a minute I have to take this. Then him and Sam looked at each other.. Girl Sam answering her phone: " Hey uncle Cass.. No I'm not telling you where I am.. Too bad the angle can't find me that's your own fault for putting the marks on my ribs." she had a smile on her face and Sam and Dean noticed it wasn't Dean's smile she had dimples when she smiled …Okay I'm coming , relax.." and she hung up the phone.

Dean: " Uncle Cass really?" looking at girl Sam and then Sam started..

Sam: " Why is your name Sam also?" looking at her with a confused look

Girl Sam: "Yeah, Uncle Cass cause Cass as been here since I was born and he's my godfather.. It's kind of funny an angle for a god father.. But My name is Sam too because Sam you died before I was born so dad named me after you.." Then she saw a look of horror on dean's face and said " but you came back after Sam … But now you're both dead or at least that's what Cass tells me."

Dean: " you don't believe him? How did Sam die? _Damn it I messed up again and lost him again… _

Girl Sam: " No I don't believe him even though it's been two years.. Something is my gut I don't know.." with a sad look and she put her hand through her hair.. " Uncle Sam died from other hunters the first time.. You guys were tricked into going to a warehouse on a hunt and instead of demons.. It was other hunters and they attacked you first Dean to get you down so you couldn't protect Sam and then they went for Sam…and you know.. I can't really talk about it. But it wasn't your fault Dean stop thinking that.. Maybe you can stop it, just look out for other hunters, please do." But we have to go.." She got the driver's seat of the impala and said " come on guy get in, I'm an awesome driver. We're going to Bobby's it's not far."

So Sam and Dean got in the car Sam in the back and Dean riding shot gun……… She started the car and Metallic was blasting..

Girl Sam : turned it down and said " opps sorry that's my favorite song by them."

Dean: " Yeah mine too… " shaking his head.. _Damn she is like me _

Sam: " You really are like Dean, Huh?" looking at her then Dean

Girl Sam: " yeah I told you 90% right here.. But you guys can call me Sammie if you want." with a smile on her face

Then Sammie turned up the music, _she really wasn't in mood for talking , it's been a weird and hard day for her so far ..even though she was use to weird , it was just too much today_. Sam knew she didn't want to talk if she's like Dean that's what he does too that explains the headache he's had for the past week off and on… Sam just lend back against the seat and Dean was just looking at Sammie _thinking wow she really does look like me _then out the window… They were on their way to Bobby's.


	2. Cass

_**Okay guys thanks for reading, you guys are awesome.. In this Chapter the girl Sam is spelled Sammie and Sam is Sammy..**_

Two hours later they were pulling into Bobby's salvage yard, Sam had falling asleep in the backseat even with the music blasting through the speakers in the impala. Sammie looked in the backseat as they pulled in, parked the impala and then looked at the younger version of her father just noticing they both fell asleep.. She thought "_wow This as got to be one of strangest days ever. I'm use to weird but come on this is crazy even for me. Oh well gotta wake these two up and see if Cass can send them back even though they're probably better off here but they have to save the world. God I miss dad ." _Then She got snapped out of her thoughts by Dean who had woken up and touched her shoulder.

Dean: " Hey you okay kiddo?" with this almost worried looked _"wow she is spacing and looking kind of sad."_

Sammie: " Yeah , yeah I'm fine.. Just it's been a really weird day, I'm use to it but this I don't know.. But I'm fine." trying to smile even though a tear had escaped down her left cheek. She started getting out of the car and said " Let's go, every ones is going to be stocked by you two and maybe Cass can send you two back."

Dean: " Yeah okay.." _not knowing what to say, he didn't wanna cross any lines but he just felt the surge to tell her everything was going to be okay and hug her.. But he knew that would be too weird. Something about her made him want to make everything better like he had a connection with her _" hopefully he can.." he finally said

By that time Sam had woken up and was getting out of the car as Dean and Sammie were already standing outside the impala and Dean was poking his head in car but Sam was already awake and moving.

Dean " Let's go, Sam.." I mean him looking at Sammie..

Sammie: " Yeah I know.. She smiled and said " Let's go boys but How did you two fall asleep with the music so loud? I know I can but other people usually can't…" looking at them as they walked towards the house.

Sam: " Yeah I don't know I think I'm just use to the music.."

Dean: " yeah I can fall asleep to music that loud and plus haven't really slept lately. I must've been tired."

Sammie: " yeah I bet you are Sam… I guess I get that from my dad too huh? " As she shook her head.

They were at the stairs when Cass just appeared wearing blue jeans, tee shirt and a green jacket other then that he looked the same more like a hunter though. Less bank accountant to Dean. He turned to Sammie and hugged her..

Sammie: " Hey Cass you think you can send these two back to 2010.. They just turned up.. So weird uncle Cass. They said they're Cass sent them here to stop something I guess.. But Dean over there is freaking out a little.. I think he wants to go back to his own year.." looking at Dean and then back at Cass.

Cass: to Dean " So I sent you here well 2010 me?"

Dean: "Yeah you said we needed to stop something or found out something to stop it from happening. But that was it you said."

Cass: " Okay well I'll try to send you back.." Then he looked at Sammie who was biting her bottom lip " Did you tell them about Sam dying the first time?"

Sammie: " yes you think that's what they needed to find out.."

Cass: " Maybe.." Then he turned to Sam and Dean and about to put his hand on their heads.

Sammie yelled : " Wait a minute!!!" Cass stopped and turned to Sammie. Dean and Sam were looking at her too.

Cass: " what's wrong Sammie?"

Sammie: " I just wanna say something to them before you send them back.." Cass nodded in understanding and Sammie turned to Dean and Sam.. Continued by saying " Guys just watch out for each other, okay and fix the drift between you too, it'll help, and you can believe me.. And Dean watch out for other hunters with Sammy.. I wanna know my uncle in my first few years of life and I don't want him to go to hell. I've seen what it did to him . So please try.. Even though I know you do.. But sometime Fate is just fate so just try.. Stop blaming yourself for everything too.." sad look on her face again

Dean: " Okay Sammie we will try, I'll do my best and I don't want him going there either believe me, I know…But I don't believe in Fate, sweetheart.."

Sammie : smiled and said " I know you don't.. That's what saves people and that just makes you , you." she was gonna turn to Cass " Oh one more thing Da.. I mean Dean you're not dead inside cause you wouldn't feel half of what you are feeling right now.."

Dean: just looked at her and Said " How?" Sam who was looking on and remember hearing that as he walked into that diner even though he never told Dean he heard it. Sam knew too that Dean wasn't dead inside but his brother was his brother.

Sammie: " I know cause I know my dad better then anyone except maybe my uncle but I know cause I know a lot about my family. Guys one more thing it'll get better.." with that Sammie hugged both of them and turned to walk into the house.

But then Cass stopped her before she opened the door by grabbing her arm and saying " wait a minute Sammie let me send them back and then I'll come in with you." Sammie just didn't have it in her to be a smartass right now cause she was just emotional drained and something in Cass's eyes just made her listen to him right now. She knew Cass better then anyone, he's been there her whole life so far… So she just decided to stand here and wait for him to be done. So Cass walked back over to Sam and Dean. Put his hands on their heads, Dean and Sam both closed their eyes. They didn't feel anything happen and being zapped more then once they knew what it felt like. They both opened their eyes and Saw Cass and Sammie standing there in shock.

Sammie " Well I guess I didn't have to say bye, Huh.." Then she looked at Dean and Cass

Dean: " Cass you lose your angel juice or something?"

Cass: " Actually no it's better then it was in 2010 which is a long story.. But I can't send you back because I think only 2010 me can."

Dean " Just Awesome. So we're stuck here till our Cass comes.. Son of a bitch." Dean getting very frustrated with this. Then he heard Sammie cranking up laughing and said " What are you laughing at? Which made him smile

Sammie " Dude you should see your face… " as she was laughing still. " it's like you were kicked where the sun don't shine .."

Even Sam was laughing now and Cass was just shaking his head.. Then Dean just looked at Sam who he hadn't see smile like that in at least two years..

Sam: seeing Dean staring at him " What your face is funny, man."

Dean: " Shut up, Samm.. Sam."

Sammie: " Hey you know you can still call him Sammy right?" with a confused look on her face.

Sam: " It's not that Sammie, He hasn't in a while." with a saddened look on his face

Sammie: " Well I think that's screwed up. Even my dad called uncle Sam Sammy."

Cass: " Sammie they're different right now well these versions of your dad and uncle. Stay here Sammie. " Then he just disappeared.

Sammie: " I hate when he does that.. I just wanna punch him in the face for doing it to me sometimes." Then she turned to Dean and said " I'm sorry Dean for saying all that about you and Sam that's not my business."

Dean: " I know that feeling and its okay , Sammie." with a small smile

Sammie: " He'll be back, we'll just wait here." putting her arms to her chest and leaned against the pouch.

Dean: " so Bobby is still… ummm." _not wanting to think Bobby was dead but it's been 20 years _

Sammie: " Yeah old man is going to out live us all I swear." with a smile

Sam: " Really? is he still in the wheel chair?"

Sammie was about to Say something. Then screeching started the same Cass did thinking Dean could hear his true voice.


	3. This Changes Things

Sorry guys it took me so long to update been really busy lately… I'll update again soon.. Thanks for reading.. Love you guys

_**2030**_

At the front of Bobby's house, Sam and Dean were leaning down with they're hands over there ears… Then Dean looked up and Saw Sammie standing in the same position and laughing at him and Sam.

Sammie: " Uncle Cass stop you're gonna make everyone go deaf except me." shaking her head and the screeching stopped and Cass reappeared with his arm around Sammie's shoulders.

Cass: " Yeah you're right little Sammie." with a big smile on his face looking a Sammie

Sammie: " Shut up, I'm not six anymore uncle Cass! With a angry look on her face and her eye brows were up looking at Cass then she turned to Sam and Dean. " you guys alright? Don't mind angle boy over here." elbowing Cass in the side.

Both Sam and Dean were confused.. Then Dean started talking " Wait how? That did hurt your ears at all."

Sammie: with smile " Nah I'm special I can hear Cass's true voice.."

Cass: " Yes Dean your offspring can hear my true voice" with a smile and let go of Sammie

As she turned to go into the house, Cass grabbed her arm and said " you're gonna be surprised by something in the house and you might get pissed too."

Sammie: " What the hell is going on Cass? Why will I be pissed? Tell me now!" she was getting angry and felt like punching Cass in the face again.

Cass: " Just lets go inside and we'll deal with it when we get to that point. Come on you two turning to Sam and Dean."

Sammie leading the way into the house with Cass behind her and Dean and Sam following them. Both Dean and Sam looked around the house it looked exactly the same maybe a little more cleaner but still looked like Bobby's house. Sammie throw her bag on the couch and turned around to look at Cass.

Sammie " well where's this surprise? The house looks the same as it did this morning." her eyebrows up and she turned to Dean and Sam " Make yourselves at home I guess." Then yelling was coming from the library " Samantha Mary Winchester!" Then a older Bobby appeared and he was walking with a cane but he was walking still.. Sam and Dean were both in shock..

Bobby: " Where the hell have you been, kid?" looking at Sammie with a worried look

Sammie: " Bobby I'm fine. I needed to get out, I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself. I brought younger version of Dad and Sam back with me."

Bobby: " Yeah I know that kid but I promised your da.. Then he saw a sadden look in Sammie's eyes and he just stopped saying the rest.

Sammie: " what Bobby you promised dad you would protect me.. You and Cass both huh.. Protect little Sammie right… but you two cant protect me from missing him.. I wish you could and you wish you could too." she had tears rolling down her cheeks and then she turned away. Then she heard it. " Hey beautiful" and she turned around. There he was.. Her Dad he looked exactly the same as she remembered .. Same leather jacket and clothes a bit older looking then the 2010 version of himself but the same.

Sammie: " oh my god dad.. Is it really you?" tears rolling down her cheeks and just wanting to run into his arms like she always did.

Older Dean: " yeah beautiful it's really me." he looked at her with tears in his eyes and then to Cass.. Sammie did the same and Cass nodded to her..

Then she ran into his arms and he felt the connection to her he always felt something he couldn't describe. As they were hugging older Sam walked into the room from the kitchen.. Then Sammie saw him and said " Uncle Sam!!" She jumped out of her dad's arms and ran into her uncle's waiting arms.

Older Sam: " Hey kiddo, I missed you and your dad did too." with a smile on his face and looked up to see the younger versions of him and Dean. Then he let go of Sammie and Said " what the??" looking at the younger version of his brother and himself.

Sammie looking at her uncle " Yeah their Cass sent them here for something and I found them or they found me rather." Then she looked at Cass and said " How are dad and Uncle Sam alive? Did you go back to hell or something? Shouldn't you be hurt or dead even? With a confused look on her face and her arms across her chest.

Older Dean: " Cass, I'll answer her .. Sammie First I was just protecting you." with his hand on his daughter's left arm _He knew she was gonna be pissed after what he was about to tell her cause she really was like him so much it was nuts ._

Sammie: " what are you talking about dad? Protect me how?"

Older Dean: looking into Sammie's eyes " Babe Me and your uncle weren't dead…" Then Sammie just turned away from her dad and walked towards the desk in the middle of the room. Then turned around wiped her eyes.

Sammie: started yelling at her Dad " How could you do that to me, dad? You portending you were dead isn't protecting me. It's hurting me dad for your information." Tears were rolling down her cheeks again and older Dean opened his mouth to say something but she cut and said " I don't get it. What lie to the kid right cause I don't know any better.. All of you knew didn't you even Bobby."

Older Dean: " Sammie…" he was going to walk towards her_.. He just wanted to hug her and make everything better. Even though he knew he couldn't after what he did but he had to lie to her to protect her from demons that were after him and Sam.. He couldn't let her get hurt. Even after the apocalypse, some demons were still after them now they weren't anymore and that's why they came back cause it was safe for Sammie.. God he missed her so much in the past two years. Yeah, him and Sam checked on her and Cass was always there for her but dean himself couldn't talk to her or hold his little girl that saved his life. The best thing to ever happen to him was her. It almost killed him being away from her but he knew he had to be. _

Sammie: " Don't even dad.. What are you going to say huh?" tears still streaming down her face and Dean walked towards her to hug her and she just pushed her father away " Don't dad! You don't understand what I went through without you. How could you do that to me? You knew how it feels to lose your parents, what the hell dad. How can you do that to your kid." then she saw tears coming down her father's cheeks and she just turned away from him and started walking away. Then Cass got in her way and she just punched him in the face and said " You lied to me too and you saw what it did to me." holding her hand, But Cass didn't move even though he looked sad.

Cass: " I'm sorry Sammie but it was for your safety. Punch me all the want. But your safety is what matters to all of us. I'm sorry I lied to you but if we told you the truth you would've just went to find your dad and uncle cause that's what your dad would do if it was him and you are 90% your dad maybe even more."

Older Dean to Sammie: " I'm sorry Sammie but I couldn't risk your safety.. I love you kid and you're everything to me.. ": Sammie turned around and looked her father in the eyes as he talked " I couldn't let a demon hurt my little girl and that's what was after me and your uncle.. We had to protect you even if it hurts you.. It hurt me too ,kid. Believe me." with tears still in his eyes and looking at Sammie " I almost came back a million times over the past two years but Cass stopped me and I stopped myself. If you got hurt or worse I couldn't live with that. You're my child I have to protect you and make sure you're safe."

Sammie: " I love you too Dad.. But you can't make everything better by just saying that. It's screwed up to do that to me.. I missed you more then anything and it almost killed… never mind.." turning towards Cass who wasn't looking at her.. She knew he was letting her go by.. He did know her after all and it's the least he could do after lying to her like that.

Older Dean: " Sammie what are you not saying almost killed what you or you almost killed yourself?" looking at Cass and then at Sammie who got passed Cass as he was looking at Dean " Damn it! She's fast. Why?"

Before he could run after her, they all heard the impala engine roar to life and speed off. Dean missed that noise leaving his wheels at Bobby's to ensure Sammie, he was gone. He even missed out on teaching Sammie how to drive even though she kind of was tot by him at fifteen but not really the whole thing.

Bobby: to older Dean " you know that car was her home well you were gone Boy.. She made me teach her how to fix it and drive it. If Sammie wasn't in this house she was in the impala. She's a damn good driver too, Dean.. She takes after you with that too and loves that car like you do.. Maybe for different reasons but she does."

Older Dean: " Wow it's in the DNA then I guess." Then he turned to Cass without him saying anything.

Cass: " I let her go passed me, Dean." looking at the wall_.. Knowing Sammie needed to be alone right now. She was too upset to deal with this right now and also the fact that she was like her dad ._

Older Dean: " why would you just let her go, Cass?" with a confused look

Cass: " She needs her space to cool off and it would've made her worse staying in here with us." looking at him.

Older Sam: " Wow she really is like you dude.. Maybe more sweet but she's definitely you.. More now then she was two years ago. Listen to Cass man she needs her time ." looking at his brother with his Sammy eyes. " this has gonna be a lot for her and weird especially with them two here too." looking at the younger version of the two of them.

2010 Dean: " So you fake your death on your kid, Dean. That's awesome." shaking his head

Older Dean: to 2010 Dean " Shut the hell up you don't understand.. You haven't had Sammie yet. Just shut your cakehole cause you don't know anything about now."

Older Sam: " dude calm down, please. He's just being 2010 you man relax." looking with those puppy dog eyes again trying to calm his brother.

2010 Sam: "Dean come on Man… Just stop." looking at the older version of them " I'm sorry guys it's just weird."

Older Dean: " Yeah sorry guys I just worried about Sammie. I'm just me.. You guys know. I haven't changed much just less broken." looking at the younger version of himself then looked at Cass " what did she mean Cass by almost killed? Tell me Cass."

Cass: " She meant it, Dean.. You being gone almost did kill her like it killed you. She adores her father and loves you very much. She hardly ate or did much.. But about a nine months ago she got a little better.." _knowing fair well that Dean was gonna be pissed cause he hadn't told him that and he still was keeping something else about Sammie to himself too.. Something Dean didn't need to know at the moment. He'll find out in time. " _Sammie will be back in with a hour or so. She just needs to cool down."

Older Dean: " Are you sure , Cass?" with a worried sadden look knowing he hurt his little girl

Bobby to older Dean: " Yes she'll be back soon. She missed you even though she's pissed she still love her dad more then anything. Plus she'll come back for her Uncle cause she probably isn't even mad at you Sam. You're probably the only one she isn't mad at and those two pointing at 2010 Sam and Dean cause they don't know anything."

Older Sam: " why wouldn't she be?"

Bobby: " because you're Uncle Sammy and you just go with it… you'll see when she comes back." with that bobby turned to head to the kitchen.

Cass: to 2010 versions of Dean and Sam " You guys should sit down or something you'll be waiting a while for 2010 version of me." looking away from them now and put his back against the door frame planning on standing there till Sammie came home. Older Sam went into the kitchen with Bobby and Older Dean sat on the chair closest to the front door. They were all waiting.

2010 Sam whispered to 010 Dean: Dude that girl is like you and Cass better hurry up.

2010 Dean : " Yeah I know right Sam.. This is just freaking awesome." shaking his head as they both sat on the couch.


	4. Back home

**Hey sorry it took me a while to update again, been sick.. Thanks for reading… comments please.**

The last time older Dean looked at his watch it was one thirty am as he looked at the door one more time for the millionth time waiting for his daughter, still thinking of the look on her face of hurt and pain before she started running. Then he looked around the room to see the younger version of his brother and himself fell asleep on the couch side by side, _wow they never even talk where there from and now they're sleeping side by side. I hated that time when me and Sam were like that_. Then his brother came into view beside him.

Older Sam: " Hey Man that a first for those two in a long time huh." nodding towards the younger versions of themselves. " hey have some coffee." passing him a mug and dean took a sip " Bobby says Sammie might be a while but she won't stay out all night, she'd never do that no matter how upset she is."

Older Dean: " Yeah it is for those too. Well she's never been through this though Sam." as he got out of his seat frustrated himself and walked towards the center of the room putting a hand through his hair " She's right how could I do that to her, I really hurt her Sam. I saw it in her eyes." he didn't even look at Sam.

Older Sam: got up walked towards his brother " Look at me, Man." his brother turned and looked at him " Man, you were protecting her, no matter what even if it did hurt her, Dean. You had no choice you had to protect her. It's really was life and death situation that's why we all did it to protect Sammie cause we all love her very much ."

Older Dean: " I know Sammy.. But I never wanna see that look she gave me tonight. She looked so hurt and unhappy.. I just can't."

Older Sam: " hey , She'll be okay. She loves you, man more then anything you heard Cass." looking at his brother walking towards the chair again, sitting down, picking up the coffee off the table and taking a sip again. Sam just smiled and shook his knowing his brother wasn't leaving that chair till Sammie was home. So he pulled up a chair next to him and sat with his brother.

Older Dean: shaking his head as he watched his younger brother sit next to him " Man, we haven't changed that much huh?"

Older Sam: " Yeah we have from them over there we have we better now as brothers." looking at his brother who cracked a smile

Older Dean: " Dude I meant in looks." looking at his brother smiling " I know the brother part yeah thank g.. you know."

Older Sam: " Yeah I know man." turning to look at the door again waiting for his niece with his brother .

Then Cass walked into the room and turned to Older Sam and Dean

Cass: " she's coming, she'll be here in ten minutes."

Older Dean: confused looked mouth open and said " How do you know that Cass? Did she call you or something?"

Cass: " No I know little Sammie that's why." then he turned and disappeared

Older Dean :" Awesome!! What the hell?" as he was standing up at this point and noticed he woke up the younger versions of him and Sam up. " Great." Then he sat back down

2010 Sam: " Dude older Dean, why are you yelling?" with his eyebrows up and his hands also

Older Dean: " Just Cass being Cass."

2010 Dean: " seriously I'm not use to that yet are you kidding me?"

Older Sam: " Shut up smartass." with the biggest smile on his face

Then they all heard the impala and then a door slam like two minutes after. It was three am now. Then Sammie appeared in the door frame to the kitchen.

Sammie: " What is this the Sammie welcoming party?" seeing her uncle and father standing, shaking her head looking around the room and leaning against the door frame.

Older Dean: turning to his daughter and looking in those bright eyes " where the hell did you go?"

Sammie: walking towards him " I went to calm down dad and blow some stream off, okay good enough . You left me for two years why care now huh?" _she was hurting and upset by someone she never thought would ever hurt her but he did. She got the protecting thing but still what she went through without him._

Older Dean: I care about you and that is why I left you Sammie, I'm sorry I hurt you.. But I could not let you get killed cause of me." _he was yelling and he just turned around he couldn't yell at her anymore. He was starting to tear up as he saw the tears in her eyes. He just decided to turn away, he couldn't hurt her anymore. _

Then Sammie looked at her uncle and he nodded . Then she walked over to her dad and tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around kind of teary eyes, she still had tears coming down her face. She though damn I thought I was strong I guess not around my family, I guess I get that from dad too.

Older Dean: " Sammie, you going to punch me or something?"

Sammie: " NO dad, I punched enough stuff tonight." then she just looked at her dad and fell into his arm in a hug. " I love you, dad." then he whisper " I love you too kiddo." then they let go and came apart

Sammie: " Damn right you better love me, who wouldn't." with a big smile on her face

Older Dean: " you do have your uncle's smile. Poor kid." looking at Sammie then his brother

Sammie & Older Sam: " Shut up Dean!"

Sammie: " I have a better smile then you dad. So leave me and Uncle Sam alone."

Then chuck came out of no where and walked into the room

Chuck: " Sammie?" looking at Sammie with n unsure look on his face

Sammie: " yes Mr. prophet lying jerk." with straights face she could come up with

Chuck: nodded his head " So you are mad at me then."

Sammie: " yes I am.. But you get a free pass I owe you." as she smiled at him, shook her head and starting walking away.

Older Dean: " Sammie am I missing something? Why do you owe chuck?" looking at Sammie who turned around at her dad's words then chuck who was standing to his left.

Sammie: " No dad don't worry about it. It's nothing." before turning around and heading back into the kitchen.

Older Dean: to his brother " I am missing something, Sam. I can tell." looking at his brother

Older Sam: " I don't know Dean it does seem a little weird man… Maybe we are. But if it's anything that big Sammie will tell you sooner or later." looking at his brother. _He himself knew something was going on he knew his niece too and the fact that she was so much like his brother it was easy for him to tell something was going on._

Just then they heard a loud bang that came from behind them and they turned around and saw…….

**Thanks for reading guys.. I had to leave a cliff hanger lol.. No worries guys working on the next chapter . You're awesome thanks for reading let me know what you think please!!3**


	5. Sammie

**Hey guys here's another chapter told you it wouldn't take long. I'm thinking maybe two more chapter to this story .. Thanks for reading ..You're awesome**

Both older Sam and Dean saw both Cass's 2030 and 2010 . 2010 Cass was beat to hell and unconscious at the moment. 2030 Cass stood there with 2010 Cass practically holding him. Then Sammie came running back into the room after hearing the bang and Chuck and Bobby were behind her.

Sammie: " Wait a minute, is that 2010 you, Cass? Looking at bloody version of her godfather

Cass: " Yes, Sammie. Can't you tell?" smiling at her then starting to walk him over to the couch and put him down on it.

2010 Dean: " Wow you're a smartass now.. What the hell happened to him? Looking at 2030 Cass

2030 Cass: " Well it's from going this far into the future, he's lucky, he's still alive after that. Well he's barely alive." looking down at the 2010 version of himself.

Sammie: " well Dean he's around Winchesters too long that would explain him being a smartass." looking at him with a smile and then turning back to her uncle "Wait Cass will that thing work on him? I know you can't heal him but can the serum heal him?" looking at Cass

Older Dean & 2010 Dean: " What serum!" Then they just looked at each other and Sammie was laughing at them and shaking her head.

2010 Dean: " what?" looking at Sammie with a weird look.

Sammie: " It's just funny you two said it at the sometime and the same exact way.. It's creepy funny." smiling at him

Older Sam: " It is creepy funny huh Sammie.." looking at his niece and smiling

Sammie" Damn right uncle Sam." as she smiled at him and Looked at her Cass again " So will it?"

2030 Cass: " yes I believe it will." as he said that he took out what looked like a pocket knife and then he closed his fist and in turned into a small round syringe as he opened his hand filled with a clear liquid. Then he looked up and saw everyone in the room looking at his hand.

Older Dean: " Umm Cass what is that? Angle healer or something?" looking at Cass

Cass: shaking his head about Dean being a smartass " well yeah sort of but only special people can use it to heal an angle. Angles can't heal other angles with it and see the serum has to be dark blue and with me it's clear." showing him the color and everyone else in the room as he looked at Dean.

Older Dean: " So who is gonna do it then, Cass?" looking at Cass who turned to Sammie

Sammie: " Me." looking at her dad and answering his question to Cass as she put her hand out to Cass.

Cass handed her the syringe and she clasped in her fist for a few seconds. Once she opened it again the serum in the syringe was a dark blue color.

Sammie: saw the look of confusion and surprise on every ones faces except Bobby, Cass and Chuck cause they all see it before when Cass got hurt before. " See I am special dad or angle sensitive I like that better but whatever." Then she walked over to the couch and sat down next to 2010 Cass

Sammie: To 2010 Cass " You'll feel better soon and this is gonna sting a little." then she rolled up his sleeve, placed the needle within his shoulder, let the fluid flow out and withdraw the needle. Then placed her hand through his hair and got up. But before she could move 2010 Cass held her arm and she sat back down. Then 2030 Cass stepped closer to Sammie almost to protect her and older Dean moved closer.

Sammie: To 2030 Cass as she looked at him " It's okay Cass and dad." and then she turned back 2010 Cass who had his eyes open " Hey Cass."

2010 Cass: to Sammie " You look like someone.. Is Dean and Sam ?" almost frantic now

Sammie: " Cass relax, they are fine look." as her Cass and dad moved out of the way and behind she was pointing at the 2010 version of her dad and uncle. " Just lay down, close your eyes please. So you can heal and I look like Dean, I'm his future kid. My name is Sammie."

2010 Cass: " That's explains it.. You're special to be able to produce the serum." looking at her

Sammie: " Yeah I know I am that's what my Cass tells me too and I hear his true voice.. So yeah I guess I am. But rest please! You aren't going to heal by chatting with me." with a smile.

2010 Cass: " Sammie!" looking at her

Sammie: " Dude, are you deaf? No talking, close your eyes, rest now." shaking her head looking at him

2010 Cass: " Thank you." with that he closed his eyes _knowing she was right he had to rest to heal _

Sammie: " Your Welcome." shaking her head and smiling with that she got up and walked back toward the kitchen. Where Bobby and Chuck were already in there by then, they've seen that before.

Older Sam: " Wait Sammie, how do you do that?" looking at his niece and she looked at him.

Sammie: " I don't know I just can.. I guess it's in my blood that's what Cass thinks cause he though dad be the one who heard his true voice but he wasn't. So I guess me being dad child I can." looking at her uncle and dad now

2030 Cass: " Yes, that is what I believe is the reason Sammie can do that." answering Sam and Dean's question that went unspoken. Then Cass turned to the 2010 version of himself and saw that he was healing.. His cuts were starting to heal slowly.

2010 Dean: " How long will it take him to heal?" looking at Sammie and 2030 Cass.

Sammie: " Well it took this Cass two hours and forty five minutes to heal, so it should take your Cass about eight hours to heal completely. Right Cass?"

2030 Cass: " Yes it should give or take an hour.. Depends on his injuries." looking at a disappointed Dean

2010 Dean: " Awesome!"

2010 Sam: " Man it's not that bad." looking at his frustrated brother who just wants to go to his own year

Sammie: " Yeah Dean.. It could be worse at least he's gonna get better. Bright side dude. We all know your not hopeful at the moment but come." he looked at him, smiled and walked into the kitchen.

2010 Dean: "damn, she's a spitfire huh?" looking at the older version of himself

2030 Dean: " Yeah she is.. She's too much like me but I see her mom in her too." with sad look on his face he headed into the kitchen with his brother already headed that way.

2010 Dean: to Sam " Who's her mom? I don't know who it could be." looking at his brother.

Then they heard a door close from behind them and A guy with brown hair and looked in his late twenties.

Guy: " you son of a bitch…" looking at 2010 Dean " Damn it's not the one I'm looking for, you're like 2010 him. This house I always find something weir going on." shaking his head

2010 Dean: " who are you?" _wow he looks familiar to me_

Then Sammie came back into the room from the kitchen and she saw the guy

Sammie: " Ben! What are you doing here?" as she went to hug him and they came part. " what's going on? Do not tell me you're here to protect me , I've heard that one enough. It's protect little Sammie cause can't take care of herself."

Ben: " Sammie I am here to protect my little sister okay. I'm sorry that's the truth it's my job to protect you." then older Dean walked into the room

Then Ben went right to him and started yelling " you son of a bitch, how could you do that to her.. What the hell is wrong with you ?"

2030 Dean: putting his hands up " Ben relax I was just protecting her from danger."

Ben: " Oh yeah telling you're kid , you're dead really helps her.. You didn't see her while you were pretending to be dead like how we almost lost her.. Son of bitch." He was going to punch Dean in the face then Sammie ran in the middle of them.

Sammie just stepped in front of Ben and showed her puppy dog eyes and said " Please Ben just let it go.. I know you're in big brother mode but please Ben for me."

Ben: " Damn it Sammie, you and those damn eyes. Still it was wrong what you did." as he pointed at Dean then seeing the look on his sisters face and pull his arm around her shoulders. " did you eat kiddo?" looking at Sammie

Sammie: " No but chuck is making pancakes. I'll eat those , he's makes the best." looking at her brother

2030 Dean: " wait a minute Chuck and cooking doesn't sound right. Do you not eat or something Sammie?" _he was getting worried more now about Sammie between hearing killing her, almost losing her and her not eating.. He knew it was worse for her then Cass led on back then_. Then Sammie was about to say something

Ben: " NO she hardly did a year in a half ago cause of.." then Sammie looked at him and he knew the look and he shut up even though Dean deserved it.. Then she took his arm off of her and started at her brother for a minute

Sammie: raising her voice " Stop it Ben, Okay enough." Then she turned around and started walking back in the kitchen.

2030 Dean: " what's wrong?" looking at his daughter who stopped in the middle of walking before answer his question by s when she stopped , walked over to the couch, and checked on Cass who laying still with his eyes closed. She sat down, looked him over to make sure his cuts were healing, and put her hand on his forehead to make sure he wasn't burning up. Then 2030 Cass appeared next to her.

2030 Cass: put a hand on Sammie shoulder " He's healing don't worry Sammie." smiling at her

Sammie: " Yeah I noticed Cass.. I'm going into the kitchen." as she got up and looked at Ben before walking out of the room. _Thinking Ben's right but I know dad was just protecting me but it's still so screwed up.. I don't know but I'm hungry so let them all deal with it. _Before Sammie made it to the kitchen the damn door opened " what the hell is this walk in whenever you want day.. Damn it's like three am… Bobby you losing your touch no locked door tonight?" she yelled into the kitchen

Then Bobby yelled from the kitchen " It's only the lost dog you found Sammie." shaking his head and chuck laughed knowing exactly he was talking about.

Sammie: Laughed " Oh it's only him, damn." Then another guy came in from the back with blonde hair, blue eyes and looking around Sammie's age and said " Hey Sammie, where's Ben I saw him and he was pissed. What's going on?" Then he looked and saw Ben and then at older Dean " Oh that explains it. He's alive huh? He was never dead, was he?"

Sammie: " Yeah he was never dead ad either was my uncle. They just lied to me to protect me I guess." kind of angry sad look on her face then the guy just took Sammie into his arms and held her tight.

Older Dean: saw it and coughed " So who are you?" then the guy let go of Sammie even though he held her hand instead.

Guy: " I'm Ryan Cole Walker.. I go to school with Sammie and I care about your daughter very much, Sir. Plus I'm a hunter too now."

Sammie: " a sucky hunter that's for sure." and she looked at him with the biggest grin and he tickled her " Shush Miss puppy dog eyes."

Older Dean: " Okay you two." looking at his daughter and Ryan

Sammie: " Come on Cole and Ben let's go in the kitchen.. I know Cole's hungry and so am I." she pulled Cole into the kitchen and Ben walked behind them.

Then He turned to look at his little brother who wasn't there anymore. It's was him , the younger versions of him and Sam, and a sleeping wounded 2010 Cass. He just stood there wondering where he brother went.

2010 Dean: " your Sam is in the kitchen just to tell you know." he nodded towards the kitchen and then they heard Sam and Sammie both laughing which made 2030 Dean smile.

2030 Dean: to 2010 him " Hey thanks.. Get comfortable you're gonna be here for a while." turning to head into the kitchen.

2010 Dean: " Maybe it's not that bad, Sam. Seven more hours right." looking at his brother who was sitting on a chair.

2010 Sam: " Yeah not too bad, I'm tired though man." as he yawned and leaned back into the chair.

2010 Dean: " get some sleep, Sam." Then he went to check on Cass and sat on the floor between Cass and Sam.

Then Sammie came back into the room and checked on Cass again and put a ice pack on his forehead.

2010 Dean: "How's he doing?" looking up at her and then she turned saw Sam out cold in the chair. She laughed

Sammie: " He's doing okay.. He should be healed by tomorrow afternoon or night at the latest.. It's take a longer then we thought. But he's healing just slowly. I promise you'll be home tomorrow."

2010 Dean: " Okay good." as he leaned against the couch and Sammie was leaving then she turned and looked at him. She disappeared into a closet and came back with pillows and blankets.

Sammie: " here Dean sleep well." as she headed him the pillows and blanket as he stood up. " Night Dean." with a smile she walked out of the room.

2010 Dean: " Thanks Sammie, Night." as he pull a pillow and two of the four blanket on the floor for him. He brought the other two to Sam and the pillow.. He was putting a pillow behind Sam's head which didn't wake him. He t_hought wow Sam must be really tired _and then he put the blanket over his little brother. Then went to lay on the floor and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	6. The truth & pancakes

2010 Dean woke up to a noise coming from the kitchen sounded like loud tapping or something. He looked at the clock on the wall to the left of it reed that it was seven thirty in the morning, _wow four hours of sleep _and he put his hand through his hair and got up to his feet deciding he should go see what's going on in the kitchen. He turned around to look at Cass, he was still out cold but he looked better then yesterday. Then he started walking toward the kitchen and saw that Sam was still asleep on the chair. He walked into the kitchen to find Sammie sitting at the table with a laptop in front of her, typing _the source of the tapping he heard _and drinking from a mug which he knew was coffee from the smell of it. Then She looked up and saw him standing in the door way

Sammie: " Hey Dean, did I wake you up? I tend to type loud sorry."

2010 Dean: " Sort of it's okay though.. Yeah I can see that… plus I'm a light sleeper. So what are you doing up? You didn't get much sleep either."

Sammie: " Sorry about that.. Yeah I know you are , I am too. I don't sleep much anymore either in the past few years." with sad look on her face " But I'm finishing a paper for school it's due Monday."

2010 Dean: " It's fine I don't sleep much anyways. So I have geeky daughter in the future?" as he smiled and sat down next to her at the table.

Sammie: " I am not Dean.. Shut up! I'm just smart didn't get that from you!" with a smile on her face as she got up and walked to the coffee pot with her mug in hand.

Dean: " yeah, you're right about that." thinking _yeah she definitely didn't get that from me, but her being a smartass she got that from me. _

Sammie: " You are smart, Dean. Just a little dense but it's okay. Plus you were bounced from school to school and didn't really care about school. But I bet you would've done really well if you tried more. I'm just the kid though what do I know . Do you want some coffee, it's fresh? "

Dean: " I don't know about that Sammy was always the geeky one or smart one. I just did enough to get by. I rather be hunting at that age, I knew I was good at it and still am but yeah. Sure I'll have some." He was going to get up and get it..

Sammie: " Hey don't get up I'll get it. I know how you like it already.. Black right?" as she poured and walked back to the table with both mugs now and sat down next to him.

Dean: " Yeah that's how I like it.. How did you… never mind you know your dad right?"

Sammie: " Yes I do.. You don't change much really just less broken and hopeless. I'm sorry I'm pretty straight forward about stuff." looking at him and then back to taking a sip of her coffee.

Dean: " Hey it's okay, it's a good way to be, kid." looking at her while she sipped her coffee and shook his realizing how much she looked like him.

Sammie: "what?" as she put her mug on the table " why are you shaking your head?" as she turned and looked him in eyes

Dean: " You really look a lot like me, it's crazy." looking her too and then turned away to take a sip of his coffee.

Sammie: " Well I'm hot.. So it's a good thing. But it is kind of creepy how much I look like my dad, huh? But he also says I remind him of mom sometimes too. " Dean saw a sad look on her face again with the word mom.

Dean: " yeah it is.. You do look like your mom a little bit and you're sweet like she is or was. I'm sorry." feeling sorry for how sad she looked

Sammie: " Ben says I do too.. But thanks.. For the record, It wasn't my dad's fault for mom dying.. It was drunk driver and she was working late.. There was nothing supernatural about it. Even I know he blames himself anyways cause that's just him." shaking her head and looked at him _knowing that he was the same way and that would be him one day. He doesn't change much I can tell just talking to this version of dad. Even though it bothers me how hopeless he is and upsets me but he gets _better thankfully.

They both then heard someone walk into the kitchen and they both looked up and saw that it was older Sam who looked a little freaked and pale. He came in and just went to the sink, drank some water.

Sammie: " Hey Uncle Sam, Are you okay? You look pale and freaked a little. Hell dream? Looking at her uncle who was drinking water at the moment with a worried look on her face. She looked at Dean who looked worried too. " Even you're worried huh, Dean?" he just nodded and _thought wow older Sam looks he's ready to pass out and damn it doesn't go away I guess the big brother thing. _

Older Sam: " Yeah Sammie, hell again. I'm okay though kiddo." as he sat down on the opposite side of Sammie closest to the sink. Then he looked at the 2010 version of his brother and said " I'm fine." knowing his brother's worried look even though he wasn't 2030 him but that didn't change the looks. Then he started feeling a little dizzy, damn it not again stupid hell flash backs.

Sammie: " Uncle Sam you aren't okay I can see it in your face. You're gonna have a flashback aren't you?" as she got up and went over to her uncle and touched his forehead which was burning up. "God uncle Sam you're burning up." and then he passed out and fell forward as he was falling Older Dean ran into the kitchen. As Sam fell Sammie tried to catch him and then Older Dean grabbed his baby brother. Then gentle placed him on the floor in front of the sink and knelt down next to him.

Older Dean: " Sammie get some ice.. Hurry up Hun." Then Sammie ran to the fridge and grabbed some ice and a dish towel. Ran back to her dad, headed him the ice and towel which he put on Sam's forehead and started yelling his name trying to get him out of the hell flashback.. " Come on Sammy.. Wake up buddy."

Sammie: " Dad? Is he okay, he's like shaking really bad." kneeling down next to her uncle's feet knowing that this was normal for the hell flashbacks for uncle Sam but it scared her and she hated seeing her uncle like this and her dad felt the same way . But he was the only one who could get him out of the flashbacks. By then Sam opened his eyes and was taking deep breathes as his brother instructed to calm him down.

Older Dean: " yeah he's okay, babe. I know you're like me with your uncle Sam." with a smile at her then back to his brother who was still laying down at the moment

Sammie: " Yeah Dad DNA…" she smiled and got up. She saw that 2010 Dean and Sam were standing in the kitchen now but then Bobby came in the kitchen.

2030 Sam: very quietly " damn I have to deal with both of you now." smiled and went back to breathing

Bobby: " Is Sam alright, Boy? Looking at 2030 Dean and Sam who was sitting up now against the cabinet under the sink.

2030 Dean: " Yeah Bobby he's okay, just hell again. Shush Sam!" shaking his head wishing Sammy never went to hell and didn't have to go through all this.

2030 Sam: Looking at his brother " Dude stop blaming yourself… I'm okay." with his puppy dog eyes

2030 Dean: " Yeah yeah Sam…that's not how I roll." looking at his brother who looked better now

Sammie: " You know it Uncle Sam. It's just dad.. How long has he been blaming himself for now? Since he was eight? Can't teach an old dog new tricks even if you want to." smiling at her dad at the end of that one

2030 Sam: " you're right, Sammie. This old dog is stubborn so it don't help." smiling at his brother too

2030 Dean: " Shut up you two! I'm not old and better looking then a damn dog."

Sammie: " I think he got him on that one uncle Sam." walking over to her uncle who was standing now and gave him a hug.

2030 Sam: " Yeah I think so too.." smiling and let go of his niece as his brother punched him in the arm. " Nice Dean punch me after I already passed out." then Dean gave Sam that's not funny look " Dean I'm only kidding." looking at his brother who turned away from him and then back to him.

2030 Dean: " Sam it's just not easy man.. To see you like that." looking his brother knowing they were having a chick flick moment but he just couldn't stand seeing Sammy like that and knowing the reason why was hell… knowing his brother and daughter were right about him blaming himself for Sam dying on his watch again. Those damn hunters if Cass didn't stop him that night he would've killed all three of those sons of bitches for what they did.

_**2030 Dean's memory **_

He remembered that night just like it was last night, it haunted him hearing a screaming Sam yelling for him then a gun shot went off. Before the gun shot and screaming, it was just another hunt for him and his brother so they thought. Another damn demon terrorizing another town in Idaho, creepy town too.. At the time they were in the outskirts of town looking for the demon by a broken down warehouse. They were sure it would be here and then it happened.. A guy jumped in front of him and Sam thinking it was the demon Sam splashed holy water at it, but realized he wasn't a demon.

The guy said " Yeah not demon, boys."

Dean: " Who the hell are you then?"

The guy: another hunter along with them." looking behind him and Sam as he talked

Then Bam he was knocked out and last thing he heard "was get Dean down first!" then lights out. He woke up with his hands and legs tired and cuffed to something behind him. Then he saw Sam getting the hell beat out of him his hands were tired behind him and blood was everywhere, Sam's blood.

_Dean: yelling " Get the hell away from my brother, I get the hell out of these you're all dead you hear me!" trying to get out with no results his own wrists were bleeding now screaming Sam's name over and over. Watching his brother get beat by three other hunters calling him " An evil son of bitch" Sam was coughing up blood now and hardly breathing, they were beating him to death right there in front of Dean who couldn't do anything about it with tears in his eyes. Then Sam just screaming Dean's name over and over. Dean tried and tried to get out but couldn't, scream "hold on, Sammy." Then the one who was name was Sean pulled a shot gun out._

_Sean: " that's it boys, ready Dean see your little brother die." turning to Dean who tears were starting to flow " I guess so Huh." then he turned around to face Sam who was on the floor by now trying to get up still as his Fellow hunters stopped beating him up._

_Dean : Yelled "You evil son of _bitch. Even think about it.. You do this you're all dead I swear I will kill you all." watch Sammy trying to get up and it broke his heart.. He just wanted to save his little brother.

Sean: " Yeah right Deano." turning back aiming his gun at Sam and then his partner looked at him and said " maybe we shouldn't do this."

**Se**an: " yes we should, he's evil and has to die. Dean's just talk." turning back to Sam

_Dean yelled " The hell I am.. I swear _I will kill all of you, you kill my brother I swear you will pay." stilling trying to get out with no more progress then before

Then it happened Sean cocked the shot gun back and shot Sammy right in the head. Then Sam dropped to the ground and all three hunter left . Sean " Let's get the hell out of here." he turned to Dean who was Screaming his brother name " He gone Deano. You're better off."

Dean: " Go to the hell.. You're all dead. I'm gonna hunt you all down and kill every one of you! You hear me!" They all just ran off after that and left Dean tired up and Sam dead on the floor.

Then Dean who did not know where Cass was after the last battle, he vanished or he was dead. It had been weeks since they heard from him. He was in tears now and wished he was dead too without Sam, he just couldn't. Maybe he could make a deal again if he could get the hell out of the damn cuffs and rope . Just looking at Sam was killing him. _Again I messed up and lost him again.. What the hell am I supposed to do now. Damn it Cass where the hell are you? _still trying to get out which wasn't working finally he just gave up. " I'm sorry Sammy, I messed up again and let the most important person in my life down again." he just sat there watching Sam, crying and blaming himself. Must've been two hours later and he heard what sounded like wings, Cass appeared looked beat to hell bruises and cut all over his face.

Cass: looked at Sam in horror and went over to him " What happened?" looking at Dean who was overly upset

Dean: " you of a bitch, you couldn't get here sooner. Let me the hell out of this and then kill me or bring Sam back."

Cass: " I can't bring him back Dean.. I can't go into…" he stopped and he went over to Dean and starting undoing the cuffs and ropes

Dean: " you can't go into where.. Heaven or Hell where is Sam?" tears still coming down his cheeks. Cass looked at him as he was undoing him Cass never seen Dean so broken and upset now he knew why dean scolded his soul before for Sam. From the looks and feeling Dean was going through he couldn't live without Sam. But he had to find a way to make Dean live to fight with him in this war that they were winning. The devil was back in hell but the angles were another story and few demons were rebellious. He knew Dean needed a hospital to from his head being busted open and bloody wrists from his struggle Cass gathered.

Cass: " What happened? Who did this Dean? "

Dean: got let out and ran over to his brother lifting his lifeless body into his lap with tears ripping down his face then turned to Cass "Hunters I'm going to kill everyone of them firs I have to do something." he picked up Sam and headed out the door. Cass stopped him " No Dean you are not selling your soul or killing anyone no matter how much they deserve it." then smoke started filling the room

Dean: yelled " Cass get the hell out of my way!" then Cass lifted his hand and lights out again

Dean woke up in a hospital bed with Cass sitting to the side of him hoping it was just a dream.

Cass: " it wasn't a dream Dean.. I'm sorry."

Dean: " where's Sam? Don't say dead I mean where heaven or Hell?" looking at the angle

beside him

Cass: " He's in hell, Dean.."

Dean: " go get him now Cass." looking angry and upset

Cass: who looked down " I can't I won't make down there now, I'll die before I get to him."

Dean: " where is Sam's body?"

Cass: " I couldn't transport both of you…"

Dean: " So you left him there in the warehouse to burn there.. Get out Cass." pointing to the door and turning away

Then the angle was gone … Then the next two weeks he tried to sell his soul no demons to deal with, drunk for weeks then back to hunting with Cass back.. Then in a cheap motel, the war was almost done by now it was six months after Sam's death and more whiskey then anyone can drink except Dean. He didn't know what he was doing alive still with his little brother being tortured in hell but it was Cass who kept him alive and going. He had to hand it to that angle he had some will power and Dean himself was still alive cause of him.

Then Dean heard a knock on the door and went to open. He found Lisa standing there looking as beautiful as ever and that was the beginning of the healing process for him and a year later Sammie was born, the best thing to happen to him and Dean gave up hunting for a while. Cass was always around and then Sammie was three. Then the door bell rang and Cass was standing on the porch with someone bloody..

Dean: " Cass what the hell , it's 3 am." looking a the person and noticed the hair, it's Sam's he thought " Cass it's Sam.. How did you? Is he still human? Trying to do the math in his head it must've been a century hell time if it's four years up here probably more down there.

Cass: " yes he's human. It was safe for me to go into hell now without dying"

As he headed into the house and with Dean help they place Sam on the couch and Dean headed into the kitchen o get supply to clean Sam up and came back. Started clean up his uncurious little brother, he was so happy to see him.

Dean: " Cass why is to knocked out? "

Cass: " I did that for the pain and the dreams.. I'll wake him we're done cleaning him up. Sammie is sleeping? "

Dean: " Yeah she is.. Surprised she's not awake yet she's a light sleeper like me. Lisa is with Ben in California for a visit."

Cass: " Yeah actually she's behind the wall listening to us." Then Dean got up and headed to where Sammie was to put her back to bed.

Dean snapped out of his memory by Sammie yelling DAD!

**Back to 2030**

Everyone was just looking at 2030 Dean who dazed out for five minutes before Sammie started yelling her fathers maybe because she was scared and worried.

2030 Sam: " Man you okay?" looking at his brother who had tears in his eyes

2030 Dean: " Yeah man, sorry I just was remembering that night and everything ." he wiped eyes and turned toward the window.

Sammie: " Dad?" she was right next to him and he turned toward her and she just hugged him " Love you Dad." smiled at him and let go of him

2030 Dean: " Love you too, Sammie." looking at his little girl who made everything better and then at his little brother who smiled " Who's hungry?" trying to change the subject

Sammie: shaking her head and said " only you dad. But I am hungry, Dad." looking at her dad then uncle who just nodded and she just went over to him and hugged him too. _Sure she was still mad at her dad but she loved him and her uncle more then anything.. Yeah it was screwed up what they did but she was happy to have them back again. _

2030 Dean: " Okay cooking pancake then.. Those were always your favorite even when you were little." looking at his daughter

Sammie: " I know they were and still are dad." then she turned to her uncle " are you hungry?"

2030 Sam: " Yes I think we all are, Sammie. We need a lot of pancakes." with a smile and went to help his brother who was at the stove already making pancakes batter

2030 Dean: " Oh No you are not helping .. You'll ruin the pancakes.. We do not need to get sick." smiling at his brother

2030 Sam: " Jerk!" walked back to the table as Dean said " Bitch!"

Sammie: shaking her head " you two are like kids." as she smiled and sat back down at her laptop.

2030 Dean: " shush Sammie. If you want pancakes. Finish what you're doing kiddo." taking a look at her then to the pancakes he was cooking.

Sammie: " yeah whatever dad.. But . I bet chuck's are better." with a smile on her face as she looked at her dad waiting for a remark.

2030 Dean: " pancakes are your favorite cause of me I was the one who cooked them when you were little, so missy." thinking Lisa who hated making pancakes.

Sammie: " Okay whatever dad." as she looked at her laptop then she looked up at the younger versions of her dad and uncle and said " Guys you can sit down you know. You're making me nervous just standing there. So sit please and there's fresh coffee in the pot too."

2030 Sam: " Yeah guys I know it's weird but just sit you won't be here much longer just relax for a minute." as she looked back at Sammie " what are you typing kiddo?"

Sammie: " a paper for school, it's English class. It's due on Monday." looking at her uncle

2030 Sam: " Let me guess catch 22 or _To Kill a Mockingbird? Remembering _

High school reading and those were in every school he had been in as teenager

Sammie: " Yeah Catch 22 actually. I liked the book. How did you know?"

2030 Sam: " I remember them from being in high school." looking at his niece " yeah I liked it too kiddo."

2030 Dean: " My geeky brother and daughter as I live in breathe" as he laughed

Sammie: " Shut up Dad!" looking at her dad who came to the table with two plates of pancakes " damn enough pancakes, Dad."

2030 Dean: " Well eat up then Sammie. " looking at the younger versions of him and Sam " come on eat would you. Relax while you can you'll be back to the apocalypse soon probably in the next two hours."

2010 Dean: " Yeah you're probably right no matter how weird this is." as he sat down and Sam just sat next to him

2010 Sam: whispered to 2010 Dean " dude this is weird. You aren't a dick in the future either."

2010 Dean: " shut up Sam.. Eat!" looking at his brother and shaking his head

They all eat in silence except for Sammie's loud typing skills.

2010 Dean: " Damn girl you type really loud, no wonder why it woke me up this morning. You could wake up the dead like that." he didn't know why but he felt comfortable talking to Sammie, he could see why she was the best thing to happen to future him.

Sammie: " Shut up, Dean. Leave my typing skill alone, probably better then yours." smiling at him

2010 Sam: " yeah your definitely better Sammie. Dean and computers don't mix well." as he smiled and continued eating and then Dean punched him the arm which was a first in a long time.

Then Sammie looked up cause she felt like Cass was here… she couldn't explain the feeling but she figured it was cause of her angle sensitivity thing but when she looked up it wasn't her Cass, it was 2010 Cass looking a lot better.

Sammie: looking at Cass still " I guess you're right Dean.. My typing can wake up the dead." still looking at Cass

Then they all looked up and Saw Cass standing there, he looked better less pale and wounds healed.

Sammie: " how you feeling Cass?" looking at the angel like everyone else did

Cass: " Better thank you.. I wasn't dead I was healing.. "

Sammie" It was an expression Cass… Your Dean was just making fun of me." as she laughed and shook her head

2010 Dean: " It's true , your typing probably did wake Cass up…She types way too loud.."

2030 Dean: " Hey leave my kid alone, Dean." with a smile as he looked at Sammie and she smiled back

Cass: walked over to 2010 Sam and Dean " Alright time to go…"

2010 Dean: " Okay, so we found out what we needed to know." as he looked at Sam then Cass

Cass: " somewhat not everything but mostly." as he got closer to 2010 Sam and Dean. Reach his hand to both their foreheads.

Then Dean was about to say something. Then everything went black and he opened his eyes and him and Sam were back at the crappy hotel, standing exactly where they were before Cass zapped them into the future.

**The End!**

**Thanks guy for reading… you're awesome! Sorry it took me so long to finish this story**…


End file.
